


Wrong Number

by CookieDoughMe



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Post-Troubles (Haven), Texting, flirting via text message, now with bonus second chapter ;), this is a bit silly; but I think it works - it made me smile anyway ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieDoughMe/pseuds/CookieDoughMe
Summary: As Haven is rebuilding after the Troubles finally end for good, Duke gets ready to re-open the Gull, and Nathan sends a flirty text to Audrey. Except, he doesn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nominally set in some kind of alternative post-series situation (e.g. this one: [Forever and a Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8010052)), but really any setting where the Troubles are ended, Audrey and Nathan are together and Duke is single. 
> 
> No real plot; just flirting via text message.

14 MAR 2016  
09:02  
Nathan  
[ I feel like i haven't seen you alone in weeks.  
I may struggle to keep my hands off you at this thing at the gull tonight ]

 

09:17  
Duke  
[ I’m going to assume that was meant for audrey ]

 

09:19  
Duke  
[ unless there's a side to you I haven't seen   
are you trying to tell me something?]

 

09:23  
Nathan  
[ there are many sides to me you haven't seen yet ]

 

09:25  
Duke  
[ yet? is that changing tonight? ]

 

09:27  
Nathan  
[ depends ]

 

09:30  
Duke  
[ ... on? ]

 

09:34  
Nathan  
[ how drunk I get ]

 

09:38  
Duke  
[ wait, don't tell me you've finally learned how to dance? ]

 

09:41  
Nathan  
[ just because you haven't seen me do something doesn't mean it never happens ]

 

09:47  
Duke  
[ so, there's a hidden dancer inside nathan wuornos, just waiting to be let out? ]

 

09:49  
Nathan  
[ i didn't mention dancing.  
where has this dancing obsession come from? ]

 

09:52  
Duke  
[ from the memory of the last time i saw you attempt it.  
those “moves” are seared into my brain ]

 

09:57  
Nathan  
[ that memorable huh?  
if I’d realised they were having such an impact I'd have directed some of those moves at you ]

 

10:01  
Duke  
[ only some? ]

 

10:06  
Nathan  
[ there's plenty of me to go around ]

 

10:13  
Duke  
[ are you flirting with me, Nathan Wuornos? ]

 

10:17  
Nathan  
[ only by mistake. won't happen again ]

 

10:19  
Duke  
[ well, I didn't say I minded.  
I've had worse lines from worse people ]

 

10:22  
Nathan  
[ such as? ]

 

10:24  
Duke  
[ hey i don't kiss and tell ]

 

10:26  
Nathan  
[ but you kiss the people with the bad lines? ]

 

10:27  
Duke  
[ and the bad dance moves ]

 

10:31  
Nathan  
[ are you flirting with me, Duke Crocker? ]

 

10:35  
Duke  
[ looks like ]  
[ and I don't do anything by mistake ]

 

10:41  
Nathan  
[ well that's clearly not true ]

 

11:24  
Duke  
[ ok fine ]  
[ well, i don't flirt by mistake ]

 

11:28  
Nathan  
[ thought you'd given up on me for a minute then ]

 

11:33  
Duke  
[ well I do have one or two things to do getting ready for “this thing” here later ]

 

11:36  
Nathan  
[ ok, my bad, i take it back.  
I may struggle to keep my hands off you at the sure-to-be-awesome Grand Reopening of The Gull later.  
Better? ]

 

11:39  
Duke  
[ you say that one more time, it's going to start sounding like a promise ]

 

11:41  
Nathan  
[ Hmm, but is it a promise I’ll keep? ]

 

11:42  
Duke  
[ are you actually drunk already? ]

 

11:59  
Nathan  
[ no, working ]

 

12:02  
Duke  
[ and how drunk are you planning on getting tonight? ]

 

12:11  
Nathan  
[ depends ]

 

12:17  
Duke  
[ … on? ]

 

12:21  
Nathan  
[ how strong your cocktails are ]

 

12:24  
Duke  
[ * note to self - double measures for Nathan * ]

 

12:30  
Nathan  
[ lol ]

 

12:43  
Duke  
[ so if you're not going to reveal your dancing talents, then what? ]

 

13:01  
Nathan  
[ depends ]

 

13:08  
Duke  
[ *rolls eyes*  … on? ]

 

13:09  
Nathan  
[ what you want to see and how nicely you ask ]

 

13:10  
Duke  
[ ok you know i'm not audrey, right? ]

 

13:30  
Nathan  
[ yes i can tell the difference  
she is typically less infuriating ]

 

13:32  
Duke  
[ if i'm so infuriating, why do you keep continuing the conversation? ]

 

13:44  
Nathan  
[ because. ]

 

13:56  
Duke  
[ oh well I’m glad we've cleared that up ]

 

14:02  
Nathan  
[ I could ask you the same question you know ]

 

14:11  
Duke  
[ well there is this whole flirting thing going on ]

 

14:33  
Nathan  
[ yes there is that ]

 

14:41  
Duke  
[ I hope you're planning to dress appropriately tonight.  
there is a theme you know ]

 

14:47  
Nathan  
[ yes you might have mentioned it once or twice.  
and I think perhaps i did spot the odd poster around town  
something about elegance, was it?  
I think I've got an old suit somewhere ]

 

15:01  
Duke  
[ … Nate … ]

 

15:09  
Nathan  
[ relax, I'm joking.  
I have something.  
and just wait until you see what Audrey's wearing ]

 

15:33  
Duke  
[ so you're flirting on Audrey's behalf now? ]

 

15:47  
Nathan  
[ the couple that flirts together stays together ]

 

15:51  
Duke  
[ ? ]

 

15:56  
Nathan  
[ yeah ok, that was cheesy ]

 

| 15.58 - Audrey Parker joined the conversation |

 

16:03  
Audrey  
[ you boys talking about me? ]

 

16:19  
Duke  
[ technically we were talking about your outfit, which I hear is amazing ]

 

16:31  
Audrey  
[ it's looking very elegant on its hanger atm ]

 

16:39  
Nathan  
[ you will look very elegant wearing it.  
and then it will look even better on the floor later ]

 

16:56  
Audrey  
[ it does have many buttons though, i may need some help getting out of it after a few cocktails ]

 

17.00  
Nathan  
[ well apparently I'm getting double measures all evening, so you might need to find someone else to ask ]

 

17:07  
Audrey  
[ perhaps our host for the evening will be gracious enough to help out ]

 

17:22  
Duke  
[ wtf now you're ganging up on me.  
did you have to pick *the day of the reopening* to be this distracting? ]

 

17:24  
Nathan  
[ don't tell me you're going to pick now as the time to start turning down beautiful women ]

 

17:28  
Duke  
[ I’m not turning down anything ]

 

17:34  
Nathan  
[ well alright then, see you later ]

 

17:47  
Audrey  
[ it's going to be a great reopening and then perhaps we can help you celebrate in style ]

 

17:48  
Duke  
[ you don’t know how many different possibilities i’m imagining right now ]

 

17:49  
Nathan  
[ Oh I think we do ]

 

17:50  
Duke  
[ O_o ]

___

15 MAR 2016  
13:02  
Nathan  
[ well, that was not how i expected last night to end, when I sent that text yesterday morning.  
or how I expected today to begin tbh ]

 

13:30  
Duke  
[ yeah like you didn't plan it ]

 

13:50  
Nathan  
[ i didn't actually ]

 

14:24  
Duke  
[ well. worked out alright  
you want to end any more days like that, you just let me know ]

 

14:24  
Nathan  
[ you free tonight? ]

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't planned to write a second chapter, but then this happened: the background to how Audrey gets involved in the conversation.

14 MAR 2016  
10:21  
Nathan  
[ hey, how's your day off? ]

 

10:29  
Audrey  
[ Fine, ta - shopping atm. How’s your day working? ]

 

10:32  
Nathan  
[ Fine, fine. I seem to be flirting with Duke by mistake ]

 

10:48  
Audrey  
[ by mistake ]

 

10:52  
Nathan  
[ via text ]

 

11:02  
Audrey  
[ by mistake though? I think I know you better than that ]

 

11:27  
Nathan  
[ the first message was by mistake.  
It was meant for you ]  
[ The point is, he's flirting back ]

 

11:38  
Audrey  
[ Interesting ]

 

11:40  
Nathan  
[ well quite ]

 

11:51  
Audrey  
[ how flirty exactly? ]

 

11:58  
Nathan  
[ flirty ]

 

12:03  
Audrey  
[ well what does that mean? ]

 

12:29  
Nathan  
[ maybe I'll add you to the conversation, then you can see ]

 

13:03  
Audrey:  
[ Sure that's a good idea? He might not want to flirt with me too ]

 

13:29  
Nathan  
[ of course he wants to flirt with you too ]

 

13:45  
Audrey  
[ how do you know? ]

 

13:59  
Nathan  
[ because he's met you? ]  
[ Because he's loved you since the beginning Audrey, you know that ]

 

14:34  
Audrey  
[ well, still. An extra person might kill the mood ]

 

15:10  
Nathan  
[ seems unlikely when the extra person is you ]  
[ Hang on ]

 

15:57  
Nathan  
[ OK, I'm adding you.  
And don't try and tell me you're not interested - I know you better than that ]

 

15:58

Audrey  
[ I know we talked about him, but - is it the same when it's real? ]

 

15:59  
Nathan:  
[ no, it's not the same. It's something else. Just take a look ]

 

16:07  
Audrey  
[ nice flirting there Wuornos. You really up for something actually happening? ]

 

16:10  
Nathan  
[ sure, if it goes that way ]  
[ I mean if you want? ]

 

16:33  
Audrey  
[ if you're serious then I can honestly see no downsides to this plan ]

 

17:10  
Nathan  
[ <3  
see you later ]


End file.
